Don't want to miss a thing
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Yami catches Yugi crying in his sleep. Shonen-Ai! Don't like, please don't read! *Fluff warning ahead!!*


Hello Everyone!  
  
This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story and my first Shonen-Ai so please, be nice....besides, flames will be used to roast Smores to put Yami and Yugi on a sugar high! ;) If you don't like this sort of thing, then simply don't read! Click the back button now!! Anyways, I still can't believe I wrote this since I normally don't do fluff but what the hey! I heard this song on the radio and this instantly came to mind. :)  
  
Pairing: Yugi X Yami  
  
"I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith is not mine and neither is the Pharaoh or his Hikari.  
  
This is a songfic by the way...now, on with the story!  
  
*Yugi to Yami*  
  
**Yami to Yugi**  
  
It was about midnight in the Mutou residence when Yami passed by his Hikari's door. He paused when he heard a soft whimper issue from Yugi's lips. Entering the room, he noticed how the moonlight from Yugi's open window reflected off of the sleeping boy's face, highlighting his pale, but beautiful features. Sighing softly, Yami realized that his Aibou would never feel the same way that he felt about him.   
  
Studying the younger boy's face once more, Yami blinked when he noticed a crystaline tear trail down Yugi's face. Frowning, Yami slid into the bed next to his light, taking him into his arms. Being careful not to wake the sleeping boy, he pulled him tightly against his chest. Suddenly, a small smile graced the boy's lips as he cuddled closer.  
  
~*~I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
Far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure ~*~  
  
Yami gave a rare smile, brushing Yugi's hair back and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
  
~*~ I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ~*~  
  
He was content on just laying there watching his Hikari sleep, when suddenly Yugi whispered his name. Was he the reason for his koi's pain? Pulling Yugi a bit back, Yami noticed that he still wore the same smile, his tears seeming to have stopped,  
  
~*~ Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
And I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever ~*~  
  
Not being able to resist any longer, Yami bent his head and placed a gentle, yet firm kiss on Yugi's lips. His Crimson eyes widened as he realized that his kiss was being returned.  
  
~*~ I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Violet met Crimson as Yami pulled away quickly.  
  
**Aibou?! I...I can explain..!**  
  
Yugi giggled sweetly and shook his head.   
  
*There's no need.*  
  
Yami felt another smile coming on, but frowned suddenly.   
  
**You were crying in your sleep Aibou.....why?**  
  
Yugi frowned and lowered his eyes. Yami took his chin gently and lifted his face, making him meet his eyes. Yugi?  
  
Yugi blinked back tears. *I was scared.*  
  
**Scared of what, my Koi?**  
  
*That you would hate me if I told you that I was in love with you.* Yugi blinked, realizing what Yami had called him.   
  
**I could never hate you Yugi. You are my other half. I have been in love ever since you first solved the puzzle.** A light blush appeared on the former Pharaoh's face. Yugi studied his dark's face, seeing the truth within Yami's eyes. Without one word, he met Yami's lips once more.   
  
*Aishiteru, my Yami*  
  
**Aishiteru, my Hikari**  
  
~*~I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time.....  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you, babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing~*~ 


End file.
